makeitpopfandomcom-20200213-history
Caleb and Jodi
Caleb and Jodi better known as Jaleb is the friendship/romantic pairing of Caleb and Jodi in Make It Pop. Nickname *'Jaleb '(J'/odi and C/'aleb) *'Cadi '(Ca/leb and Jo/'di') *'Codi ' (C'/aleb and J/'odi) *'Joleb '(Jo/di and Ca/'leb') *'Caldi' (Cal/'eb and Jo/'di) *'Jeb '(J'/odi and Cal/'eb) *'Caljod' (Cal/eb and Jod/i) Moments Season 1 Rumors & Roommates *Jodi and Caleb meet for the first time. *After Caleb pulls Jodi out of his locker, they lock eyes. *When Caleb leaves, Jodi says "in a kinda cute way." *Jodi said Caleb's music is sick, in a good way. Duet *Jodi was mad at Caleb for lying to her. *While Jodi, Sun Hi, and Corki were in the skating rink Jodi said, "I think he's kinda cute." Failed Dreams *Jodi was impressed by how amazing the roller rink looks. *Sun Hi and Corki told Jodi they believe she likes Caleb and she smiled. Stolen Moves * Caleb was cheering for Jodi during the dance off between Jodi and Valerie. * When Valerie said "Who can dance to this?!" after listening to the song Caleb made, Jodi said, "I can," meaning she backed him up. I Can't Hear Me *Caleb texted Jodi. Popular * Jodi wanted to ask Caleb to the dance. * When Jodi and Sun Hi walk in Caleb says, "Oh, it's just you two." Jodi responds, "Sorry to disappoint you." Caleb then says quickly "NO, it's just I thought Corki was going to change her mind or something." * Throughout the episode, Jodi was practicing asking Caleb out on her way to him. The Situation * When Caleb found out that the messages from Jodi were actually from Sun Hi, he asked Jodi disappointingly, "So, you didn't call me?" Jodi then asked him "Did you want me to call you?" and Caleb stood there smiling at her before Sun Hi interrupted them. * Caleb was on Jodi's bed. * Caleb used Jodi's robe to pretend to be Masked Girl. * Caleb used Jodi's neck pillow while relaxing. The Campaign * When Caleb was looking for Mr. Stark. Jodi ran into him and that's when Caleb said, "Oh, hi Jodi, have you seen Mr. Stark anywhere?" Jodi then responded, "No." She almost walked away but decided to ask him to the dance with, "Um, since your going to the dance and I'm going--" Caleb interrupted and said, "Well, nice talk," and then walked away leaving Jodi disappointed. * Later Jodi saw Caleb walk by she said, "CALEB, I'm going to the dance this Friday and I'm going with you, got it? That felt good." Caleb turned her down because of his DJ job, adding, "So technically we'll be at the dance together...just not together." They tried to walk in opposite directions but they kept walking into each other. Caleb then said, "Well if that was any indication, it would have been really fun dancing with you." Jodi made a tiny smile and when they walked away, they both put their hands on their foreheads as if saying 'I can't believe I just did that.' I Am Genius *Jodi texted Caleb. Homecoming * During the "secret" homecoming at Ryker's Rink, Caleb signaled Jodi to come over to his DJ table. He looked at her and nervously said, "Wow, you, um, look nice." Jodi then smiled and said, "Thanks, you too." The Troll * When Jodi was upset about her lost sketches, Caleb helped cheer her up -- until they found out they were late for play rehearsal. * They were walking towards the stairs and Jodi said, "Those beats were awesome. You got any more I could listen to?" Caleb answered with, "Yeah, I gotta a couple more," and handed her a bunch of CDs. Jodi joked, "Wow, I'll be busy 'til next year." Caleb was looking at her the whole time and when she looked up, he kissed her. Jodi then walked up a step and kissed him again. They were staring into each others eyes right after their kiss. * They both tried to cover up the fact that they just kissed when Sun Hi asked, "What's up?" Caleb then said, "Why does something have to be 'up' with this generation. Why can't something be normal for once? I blame social media!" and then ran up the stairs, injuring himself on the way. * After he left, Jodi looked up the stairs and smiled. The Tutor * At the beginning of the episode XO-IQ was performing and when Jodi turned around, she smiled at Caleb and almost fell off the stage, but Sun Hi caught her. * After their performance, Corki asked if Jodi was okay, but Sun Hi knew she was looking at Caleb. He and Jodi avoid confrontation by leaving. * Caleb asked Sun Hi, "Hey, have you seen Jodi anywhere?" Sun Hi then said, "No, I'm on the hunt for someone else. Why do you need to find Jodi?" Caleb said, "Oh, no reason, um...why would I ask that...Jodi who?" He then left nervously and Sun Hi just looked really confused. Talent Show Redux *Caleb asked Jodi if he could ask her something and Jodi said "Sure, you can ask me anything" Caleb said "Okay. Um when we kissed, I didn't have bad breath or drool or something right?" Jodi laughed a little and said "No." Later, Caleb asked "So, um how was our kiss, was it okay?" Jodi then says "Our kiss was..." she then thought about it and said "Our kiss was great!" Caleb said "Great? That's better than okay! I'm so writing this in my journal!" *What Love Is About was about their relationship. *During the song, Caleb had his arms around Jodi's waist. *Caleb touches Jodi's hair. *Caleb asked why Jodi asked him to the homecoming. *He said "Anyone would be lucky to go with you.....Why me?" *Caleb thought Jodi was thinking about chocolate cake. The Curse of Reality * Caleb asked, "Does that mean we're...a we?" Jodi then said, "Are you asking me to be your girlfriend?" Caleb said, "If I did, would you say yes?" "I might ... yes!" "Yes!" "We have to keep it a secret though." "Why?" Jodi responds, "Corki has her thing with Jared, but Sun Hi has no one and I don't want her to feel left out." Caleb said, "Okay," and leans in for a kiss, but is interrupted when he gets lifted into the air by the strings on his costume for the play''.'' Eggs * Caleb and Jodi are assigned to be partners in the project. * When Jodi finds out that Caleb has dropped the egg two dozen times and lied to her about it, she gets mad and storms off. * When Jared was apologizing to Corki, Caleb walked in and accidentally said, "Can things just go back to the way they were after we kissed?" After some confusion, Caleb tells the group, "Yeah, we kissed. We're...a thing." Jodi tells Caleb, "I'm still mad at you, you egg-breaking...gosh, I'm bad at this too!" * Jodi kissed Caleb on the cheek and said, "You're forgiven." Caleb silently mouths, "Yes!" Love and Detention *They were both in detention. *During the fight between the girls and Jared, Jodi tries to use the fact that she's dating Caleb to get him on her side. Dreams *They both want to take the the play back from Valerie and the cheerleaders. Heart, Courage, Brains * Caleb fell off the stage and broke something on the other side of behind the scenes, Jodi shouted "Caleb!" And Corki became angry and said: "Perfect" sarcastically, Jodi turned over to her nervously and answered: "Hey! Caleb may not have a chin like Jared, but he is trying to help!". In short, Jodi had protected Caleb. * Caleb has his hand on Jodi's back when they exit the play. * After Mr. Chang drags Corki away with Ms. Diona trailing them and Nick Cannon and Randy leave, Caleb wakes up and Jodi helps him get to his feet. * Jodi tells him they need to talk. * They leave holding hands. Season 2 The Gift * Caleb invited Jodi to his house for Christmas. * Jodi says she also celebrates Hanukkah, and she was half Jewish. * Caleb was disappointed that Jodi didn't want to go with him to his house for Christmas. * Caleb made a song, All The Love for Jodi and XO-IQ. * Jodi, Sun Hi and Corki give a bracelet to Caleb. * Jodi grins at Caleb during the song. * Caleb smiles at Jodi and lip-syncs the lyrics of All The Love to Jodi. * Jodi and Caleb hug a lot in the episode. * In the beginning of the episode, Jodi said: "Are all boys that needy?" Then two seconds later, Caleb comes in and says: "Jodi! I need you!". Caleb wanted Jodi to help him pick a Christmas jacket. Robomania * Caleb set up a romantic date for Jodi. * Caleb asked Jodi out. * Caleb and Jodi had only a minute date but Jodi had to go with Alex to the store. * When Alex was leaving and exchanging phone numbers with Jodi, Caleb was a little jealous. My Way or the Higher * Jodi asks Caleb if he saw Chip. Oh, Boys * Caleb went to Hye Jung Ko's store and saw Jodi and Alex not acting like a rivalry - Jodi measures Alex. * Caleb brought a romantic gifts to Jodi to show her that he supported her. * Jodi kisses Caleb before they go to see Linc and Sun Hi concert. * Caleb kisses Jodi on the cheek in the concert. Potato Power * Jodi brings a cupcake to Caleb to celebrate their textiversary * Caleb brings sparklers to the store for their textiversary. * Caleb and Jodi almost kissed. * Caleb, Jodi and Alex were all cleaning the mess. * Caleb and Jodi wanted to take it upon themselves to blame, but Alex takes the blame and let Jodi have the internship * Jodi and Caleb go to the Think Fest competition together and return to XO-IQ. The Mirror * Caleb gave Jodi some "advice" on how to restore the wet clothes. * Jodi thanks him by giving him a kiss on the cheek. * Jodi gives Caleb a mission to lay the clothes flat so they can dry on their own. * When they found the clothes in the dryer, Jodi grabs, screams and lays on Caleb. It's a Twin Thing * Caleb asks Jodi if she can meet his parents. * Jodi ends up reuniting with Caleb at the end of the night, then meets his parents. * Jodi, Caleb, and his parents are have a dance party. * Jodi kisses Caleb on the cheek and tells him she will see him in the morning. Fashion 911 * Jodi tells him about her sewing machine breaking down. * Caleb tries to help by checking if he has any money in his piggy bank to buy her a new one. * He tells Jodi he doesn't enough money, but she finishes the dresses with Alex's help. * At Club Ry Ri, Caleb compliments Jodi's outfits. Spring Fling * Jodi rants to Caleb about how Hye Jung is treating her. * Caleb gives her the advice to stand up for herself and take action. * Caleb sees Jodi about to shred the dress she made. * Caleb stops her, him and Jodi's mother convince her not to do it. Submission Impossible * Caleb and Jodi run to Zpod Studios to submit and stall their Band Blast submission while Sun Hi and Corki work on getting a video ready. * Caleb and Jodi reach registrations and Caleb tells her to move on and he'll meet her at the elevator. * Jodi makes it to the elevator, but Caleb doesn't make it. * Caleb overhears Jodi isn't in the elevator alone, but with Darmala. * Caleb gets jealous, worries about her and searches for help. * Caleb asks DJ Maxwell to hold up on the submission deadline in the name of love. * Caleb was able to get on top of the elevator to save Jodi. * He couldn't reach her, but Darmala boosts her up making Caleb jealous again. * Caleb allows L3 to perform at Band Blast because he wants to see how well the competition is (inferring the competition between him and Darmala for Jodi's heart). Scuttlebutt * Jodi hides from Caleb because of the rumors * Caleb looks for Jodi (as seen the episode and in the music video Whispers) * He wanted to talk to her about something, but can't find her * Caleb asked around, wondering if anyone seen her * After Darmala cleared the air with Jodi again, she runs off looking for Caleb * Jodi texted Caleb but he ignores her * After XO-IQ performed, backstage, Jodi cleared things with Caleb saying she wanted to protect him from the rumors * Jodi asked him if they good and Caleb assures her. * Caleb and Jodi hugged. * When Jodi leaves, Caleb is shown to still feel uneasy. Triangles * Caleb reveals to Heather that he feels there is something more between Jodi and Darmala. * Caleb and Heather spy on Jodi working with Darmala. * Caleb and Heather hatch a plan, where they pretend to flirt with each other to try and make Jodi jealous. * When Jodi leaves to meet Sun Hi, she looks back at Heather and Caleb with an unsure expression. * In the gym Caleb looks over to see Jodi and Darmala sitting together, making him upset. * Jodi looks over to see Caleb and Heather sitting together, she soon starts to feel uneasy and looks slightly jealous. * Jodi is upset when she sees Caleb and Heather laughing together * Jodi and Caleb talk in private, where she asks Caleb what's going on between him and Heather. *Caleb assures Jodi that he and Heather are only hanging out. *Jodi is jealous when Heather asks to spend time with Caleb. *Caleb is upset that Darmala offers to work with Jodi. *Jodi is upset when Caleb and Heather leave together. Get on the Bus! * Caleb is upset that Jodi didn't ask for his help. * Jodi saw Heather kissed Caleb and is shocked. Reality Bites * Jodi tells Corki and Sun Hi that she needs time to think about the kiss. * Heather thinks Jodi and Caleb go together as Jaleb, but has a disappointed face. Maybe, she does have feelings for Caleb. * Jodi and Caleb apologize. * Caleb gives Jodi crushed 'once-beautiful' flowers. She responds by saying that they are beautiful. * Caleb and Jodi become Jaleb again. * Caleb and Jodi hug at the end of Jared's promposal to Corki. Band Blast Off * Jodi goes with Caleb to talk with the head judge Franz and explain him their situation. * Caleb offends Franz, he tries to apologize but accidentally tries to bribe him. On the stage, Jodi argues with him about it. * During the dance battle, Caleb and Darmala compete with each other while Jodi looks away. Corki separates them. * They both see the Slinci kiss. * After the XO-IQ and L3's performance, Jodi and Sun Hi are stretching and Sun Hi complains that they only got so bad because Caleb offended Franz, but Jodi defends him by saying that he meant well. Staged and Confused * Caleb and Jodi discovers a band who was stealing XO-IQ's song (Party Tonight). * Jodi and Caleb confront them, but the leader Derek say that they are only jealous. * Jodi tries to attack them but Caleb contains her. * They both (along with Valerie) go to the Band Blast judge to complain about the rival band member Derek stealing their music.With proof, Derek and his band are disqualified from Band Blast. * Jodi and Caleb hurry to get changed for their performance. * They both are happy for winning Band Blast. Im-Prom-Tu * Jodi is upset when she sees Caleb and Heather together. * While they are dancing together, Jodi and Caleb both look over to Darmala and Heather respectively. Looking for Trouble * Jodi is confused about the looks between Caleb and Heather last night. * Corki advises Jodi (and Sun Hi) to talk with him before their TV appearance that night. * Jodi is thinking about Caleb when Mr. Stark appears and tells her to write a "feelings letter". He tells her that after writing it she will feel better, Jodi says that's weird but finally accepts. * Jodi writes the "feelings letter" and puts it in a envelope with Caleb's name on it. * Caleb is looking for Jodi to talk and goes to her room, he finds the letter and takes it. * Jodi is dancing in the hallway and meets with Mr. Stark, he tells her that when she finishes the letter, she had to destroy it. * Jodi runs to her room to destroy the letter before Caleb finds it (But Caleb already read it). * Jodi meets the girls in the roof and asks them if they had seen her letter. At that moment, Caleb and Heather appears and Caleb has the letter in his hand. * Jodi sings Back to Me in her imagination, which is about her relationship with Caleb. * The TV crew starts to film and Nick Cannon says that he will show Caleb and Jodi as "Mackendrick's Cutest Couple. * Jodi talks with Caleb and he asks her why she wrote that letter and doesn't talk with him. * Jodi explains that it was a private letter and he was not supposed to read it. * Caleb says that he received her feelings very clear and asks why she put his name on the letter if she doesn't want him to read it. * Jodi asks him to shut up because they are being filmed. * Sun Hi tries to stop the cameras but the business women appears and she tells Corki to resolve it. * Corki says that they need to talk in private and Jodi agrees with her. * Caleb asks Jodi if they are breaking up. * Ms. Diona disconnects the TV cameras and Jodi says Caleb that they need to do something. * Caleb tells Jodi why she doesn't write a letter about it. * Caleb leaves the roof and Jodi follows him. * Jodi and Caleb apologize. * Caleb says that he wishes that the things were differently. * Sun Hi and Corki arrive and all the group try to talk with the business woman before she leaves. * Sun Hi divides the group and sends Caleb with Nick Cannon and Jodi with her. Really? It's Over? * Caleb talks with Jodi after the performance and says that was good, he asks her if they are good. * Jodi answers yes but just as friends. * Caleb asks Jodi if they are breaking up. * Jodi nods and hugs Caleb. * Jodi tells Caleb that he always will be important to her but after what happened that year, she thinks they need to know who they are apart. * Caleb agrees with her and they hug each other again. * Jodi leaves and Caleb stays there. * Valerie asks Heather if they just broke up and she says "It was not a break up, it was just two people who care enough about each other to left themselves be free" * They both (along Corki and Sun Hi) accept the offer from the business woman to work during the summer at Spark View Resort. Bonus Moments * In an BTS video when the cast visited/guest starred in The Other Kingdom, Louriza kissed Dale on the cheek Similarities and Differences Similarities *They are both in XO-IQ. *They both attend Mackendrick Prep. * The are both crazy for K-Pop. * They both dislike Valerie Graves. * Valerie has humiliated them both before. * They like each other. * They both love music. *They both care about their friends. *They both had their first kiss in The Troll. *They both used to hide their relationship from the rest of XO-IQ. *They both have awkward moments when they are near each other. *They both have feelings for others. *fans cry every where.* Differences * Jodi is a girl, Caleb is a boy. * Jodi is a dancer, Caleb is a DJ. * Jodi likes fashion, Caleb doesn't. * Jodi has brown eyes, Caleb has blue eyes. * Jodi has black hair and red highlights (Season 1)/ blue highlights (Season 2), Caleb is blonde. Trivia * Jaleb is majority of fans favorite couple/shipping rivaling the power-couple Slinci * During a YouNow stream, Dale and Louriza reenacted the first Jaleb scene which was the locker scene from the first episode of Season 1, but with a surprise twist from Dale leaning in for a kiss on Louriza Gallery Category:Pairings Category:Featured Category:Main Character pairings Category:Pairings with Caleb Davis Category:Pairings with Jodi Mappa